


I'd Like Nothing Better

by TheThirdTemptationOfParis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ericka and I went a little bit crazy last night, M/M, There's no real consistent plot, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdTemptationOfParis/pseuds/TheThirdTemptationOfParis
Summary: Ericka came over and burned down my house and this is what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regular text - me  
> Italics - Ericka

_Imagine: John waking up earlier than Sherlock for once and just watching him sleep because he never usually sees him so peaceful. He stares at the cupid's bow lips, his eyelashes, his ridiculously messy bed-head, and those cheekbones. He unconsciously reached out and runs his thumb against his cheekbones and just caressing his face in general but being gentle to not wake him._

Sherlock is half awake and leaning into John’s touch because his hand is warm and the room is just a bit chilly. John laughs lightly and brushes the curls of his fringe away. When Sherlock’s settled a bit and John thinks he’s fully asleep again he whispers, “God, I’m so in love with you I don’t know what to do.” Sherlock can’t help the smile that breaks across his face.

_John doesn’t even mind it, he just smiles back and kisses him lightly while continuously murmuring I love you’s until Sherlock nuzzles into John’s neck, places a soft kiss and softly replies “I love you, too, John. More than anything” Then that’s when John just blushes a tiny bit._

Sherlock then wraps himself around John and holds on for dear life. “Don’t go to work today John. Stay here and keep me warm. It’s a lot less boring, I promise you.”

John smiles wide, carding a hand through Sherlock’s bed mussed curls, “Whatever you want, love. Whatever you want.”

_Sherlock smiles a bit at the pet name. He’s always loved it when he calls him that. Sherlock looked up at John “Promise?”_

_John chuckled just a bit “Yeah. I promise.” Sherlock went back to nuzzling John’s neck and peppering him with kisses while John started massaging Sherlock’s scalp._

The day spent in bed was worth the day off, and the somewhat bitter voicemail from Sarah. “Take off again tomorrow?” Sherlock said, tracing meaningless patterns on John’s chest.

“You’re nothing but trouble, Sherlock Holmes. Nothing but trouble.” John replied, kissing his nose.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

_John grinned at the last comment “No, I wouldn’t. God help me.”_

_Sherlock squirmed his way into John’s lap and wrapped his arms back around John’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. “Hm, God help you indeed.” Sherlock replied, letting a small smirk form on his lips._

John kissed him, humming into it. “You know Sarah will have my head, right?” He said, their lips still lightly touching.

“Who cares?” Sherlock said, trailing kisses along John’s jaw, “You’re mine. The surgery can go without you for a few days. Everyone deserves to be kept for a few days.”

John smirked, “Oh? And you’re gonna keep me, are you?”

_“Hm, well. You are mine” Sherlock kissed John’s forehead, “so it’s only” Now in between his eyebrows, “logical” his nose, “That I keep you with me” he finished, murmuring it against John’s lips before closing the small gap to kiss him, pouring all the love he can muster into the kiss._

John held him close, hands splaying over his shoulder blades. “One more day.” John said, moving down to kiss the base of Sherlock’s throat. “Anymore and I’ll be fired. Then I’ll really be a kept man.”

Sherlock grinned. “I’d be honored to keep you, John. I’d like nothing better.”


End file.
